


Deeper Deeper

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: After a long time in isolation, Toru finds a mysterious black object in Taka's drawer. Asking Taka about what it is, Toru realises he's over at Taka's house for much more than Netflix and iced coffee.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 16





	Deeper Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one in April, loooong before Toru's covid diagnosis. There is no offense meant, it was not inspired by that in anyway. I was just too lazy to write a new fic for Toru's birthday and posted one that was in my drafts 😅  
> So anyway, happy birthday Toru!!!

Taka sighed as he laid down on the couch. His white walls were beginning to remind him of an asylum where he was stuck on his own. He knew it was the best way to keep the pandemic contained, however it didn't stop the feeling of being a prisoner in his own apartment. Finally deciding to turn off the news, he noticed he had an unread message on his phone. 

"I'm at Starbucks, want iced coffee?" Read the notification from his neighbour and best friend Toru. 

Taka rolled his eyes, Toru should have known better than to be going outside for such trivial things as iced coffee. But alas, he was kinda thirsty and could really use the company. So he asked for Toru to bring him an iced coffee and watch movies with him. He saw another message indicating he would be right there and tidied up a bit, waiting for his friend to come rescue him from insanity. 

He heard a knocking on his door and got up to let his friend in. But first, he forced the man who had been outside in the contaminated world to wash his hands thoroughly. Placing the cold cups on the kitchen counter, he transferred the beverages into large glasses and then washed his own hands thoroughly. 

Toru shook his head and laughed as he noticed Taka had moved both their iced coffees into separate cups and was now washing his hands like he was going into surgery. He took both of the cups to the couch while his friend was still washing for hands for significantly more than twenty seconds. He placed the first coffee on one side table for Taka, then placed his own on the opposite table. 

Taka followed closely, grabbing the clicker and finding something to watch on netflix. He began to drink the iced coffee, the taste of vanilla pleasant on his taste buds. As he placed his drink back on the table, the clinking noise loud in his ears, noticing there was no coaster being used. Looking over towards his best friend on the other end of the couch, Taka noticed Toru as well wasn't using a coaster. "Toru, I swear I've told you a million fucking times, use a fucking coaster you dumbass" 

Toru laughed at his bossy best friend, and opened the drawer to grab out a coaster. He felt around the drawer, attempting to search for a smooth coaster without sight. After searching for a while, he gave up the blind search and leaned over to continue his search. Upon glancing in the drawer, he noticed what looked like a black plastic joystick. Unsure when Taka had ever been into vintage games, he grabbed the object out of the drawer to ask about it. He placed the cold cup of coffee on the plastic coaster and turned to face his friend. "Wait, what is this thing?" 

Taka turned his head to face his friend, and noticed the black plastic in his hand. He blushed a bit, having forgotten he accidentally left the object in the table from the other day. He took a deep breath, and looked his friend directly in the eye. "It's a vibrator, Toru-san" 

Toru's eyes widened comically, staring at the object and trying to figure out how it works. His mind was blazened with images of Taka laying on his back, reaching climax with the foreign object. His head felt dizzy, knowing all the blood was rushing to his crotch. He watched an all-knowing smirk raising on Taka's face, probably watching his cock harden through his jeans. 

Taka raised his eyebrow, chuckling at how hard Toru had gotten just from simply holding a prostate stimulator. He crossed his arms and adjusted his position, hoping to hide his own growing boner. The air felt heavy as he admired Toru's long fingers, examining the toy and eventually finding the button and turning it on. He giggled a bit, watching Toru's surprised expression reacting to it. "Did you want to try it out?" 

Toru glanced up at Taka, embarrassed by holding his best friend's sex toy. The vibrating was strong in his hand as he tried to figure out where it would be placed. He pressed the button again to make it stop, but instead it seemed to speed up. The constricting feeling in his jeans even tighter as his hand numbed from contact with the vibrations. His clouded mind unable to figure it out on his own, he questioned Taka. "How…. Does it work?" 

"You've never used a vibrator before?" Taka questioned in disbelief. He had always assumed that it was something everyone used, it just wasn't necessarily something that came up in natural conversation. He saw Toru shake his head indicating a "no" and crossed his arms. Wondering if perhaps he was the only member of the band to experience it. 

Toru tilted his head backwards, his thoughts racing as Taka appeared to be pondering something deep. Feeling brave, maybe slightly needy as he hadn't had sex since the start of the pandemic, he rested his head on his hands. Looking Taka straight in the eye he began to speak, "show me how it works?" 

Taka felt his mouth go dry, beginning to comprehend the meaning behind Toru's words. He leaned over towards Toru, feeling his own breathing slow down. He took the still-vibrating toy out of his strong hands and held down the button, turning it off. His face was closer to Toru's than it had ever been, making intense eye contact with a devious grin forming on his face. "Take your pants off" 

Toru's breathing hitched as Taka's words rung in his ears. He could feel Taka's warm breath on his face, their lips practically touching. Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, his friend's erection now pressed into his hips, Toru closed the space between them. 

Taka tasted like vanilla coffee.

Sucking up the deeply intoxicating taste from his friend, the kiss was messy. Confusion was beginning to wash over him as Taka's tongue entered his mouth. Confused about what this would mean for their friendship. Would they be able to return to normal? Would this be their new normal? Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, He placed a hand on Taka's back, pulling the vocalist closer. He felt a soft hand near the button on his jeans. Resting his forehead against Taka's, mind returning to reality and he realised Taka was about to take off his pants. 

Taka still had his hands on Toru's fly as he looked down on his friend. "Are these coming off or not?" 

Toru tried to formulate words, but his brain was still working overtime trying to comprehend their current situation. Giving up speech, he opted to just nod as Taka removed his pants. Finally freeing his erection from the confines of his skinny jeans, he watched as the vocalist discarded the jeans onto the floor. He shivered as his thighs were exposed to the cold air of the apartment. 

Just as Toru was getting acclimatised to the apartment, he felt Taka's finger dig down the sides of his boxers, fully exposing his lower half. Feeling vulnerable and still slightly confused about their current situation, he pulled down Taka's sweatpants and boxers. Taka gave him a quick kiss and then reached into the drawer to grab a bottle of lubricant. Toru immediately jumped slightly backwards when he identified the bottle and looked up at Taka. "What do you need that for?"

"I'm sorry, did you want to take this dry?" Taka questioned sarcastically. 

"Take it…… ?" Toru questioned, his mind working overtime as it finally clicked that Taka was about to shove a toy up his ass. He took in the deepest breath of his life, unsure whether he was brave enough to do this. Let another man stick this innocent-looking piece of plastic inside him. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious, maybe even a bit excited. Unsure what kind of sensations would be felt. Would he enjoy it? Being this vulnerable and turned on, right in front of his best friend? He felt his cock get even harder at the thought of Taka over top of him, giving him gentle kisses as he reached his peak. Toru breathed again, hoping Taka wouldn't notice how terrified he was. Spreading his legs wide, he looked up at his best friend who was now propped above him, gently stroking his hair. "Is it gonna hurt?" 

Taka shrugged, trying to remember back to when he was 18 and tried a sex toy for the first time. "It's not that bad. Just takes a bit of getting used to" 

Toru took a large gulp of air, nodding in acknowledgement of Taka's statement. He watched as Taka squirted a bit of lube onto his own finger. Biting his lip nervously as he felt it between his legs. Still terrified, he received a gentle kiss from the vocalist as a finger breached his entrance. His breathing quickened, noticing that Taka's finger was now all the way inside him. 

He stared up at the man, aching and needy. Toru was too far gone to even contemplate what this meant as he pulled the vocalist in for another messy kiss. The sounds of their breathing mixed together, loud grunts every time their cocks brushed. He felt another finger enter him. 

The stretching inside of him was momentarily overwhelming. It hurt a tiny bit, but every so often Taka's fingers would brush over somewhere deep inside Toru. It made his vision cloudy and an involuntary soft moan would escape his lips. The indescribable pleasure made his toes curl whenever Taka would touch him there. He pulled Taka closer to him, kissed him harder, heard his soft cry when he accidentally bit his bottom lip too hard. All Toru cared about was the mind numbing pleasure flowing through him. 

Emptiness overcame him as he felt the fingers sliding out of him. He felt his breathing slow down, unaware it had gotten so fast. Impatience grew inside him as Taka grabbed the toy and painstakingly slowly covered it in lubricant. The aching inside of him growing deeper every second. Finally, Taka placed the toy at his entrance. Toru took a deep breath, feeling the toy slowly entering him. The stretching pain subsided after a few seconds. His mind briefly wondered what sex with Taka would feel like before he felt a loud buzzing inside of him. 

It was intense. His entire body tensed involuntarily as a loud whimper made its way out of his throat. He felt the younger man stroke his cheek, his body overwhelmed with all the different sensations. Waves of pleasure flowed through his body as he felt a sense of fullness he never knew before. All he was able to do was sit there, stare at the vocalist on top of him with cloudy vision and take it. 

The tsunami inside of him threatened to crash at any moment. Every gentle touch from Taka pushed him closer. The sounds of their heavy breathing mixed with the buzzing inside of him. He pulled Taka towards him, ferociously kissing the vocalist as if his life depended on it. Grinding himself against Taka's exposed crotch, he moaned loudly and felt a sense of confusion wash over him. 

What had happened to their friendship. Was this going to continue? His best friend's tongue brushed against his own as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The feeling of his full cock grinding against Taka's. It was all too much for Toru's mind to contemplate as he felt himself reach a high he had never experienced before.

It started as a tickle deep inside him. He knew he was about to reach release with the help of Taka. Biting on his lip harder, he let out a loud, guttural moan as Taka began rubbing them together harder. Toru looked up at Taka, who was sweating so beautifully as he was also about to orgasm. 

Then Toru felt the most intense waves of pleasure. Warm, sticky liquid releasing from him, mixing with Taka's as he squeezed his eyes shut and experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. The most wonderful high feeling, like he was floating in a fantasy world with only him and Taka. As he slowly readjusted to reality, he felt Taka slide the toy out of him and give him a soft kiss as he rested on Toru's chest. 

Toru wrapped his arm around the smaller man, stroking his sweaty back and smiling up at him. He gave another kiss to the puffy lips belonging to his best friend as he reached for the iced coffee behind him and contemplated their friendship. Before he could even begin to think of what this would lead to, Taka answered his question. 

"So……. Same time tomorrow?" Taka laughed and got up off of Toru, leaning back and grabbing his own iced coffee as Toru smiled.

"What about again tonight?" 


End file.
